


[Podfic] A story about a pear by JMA

by CompassRose



Series: [Podfic] When your Mountain has worn down to sand, I will rebuild you from clay [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Food, Long-winded storytelling, M/M, Missing Scene, Pears are delicious, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Unrequited Love, Very Dramatic Readings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Aziraphale tells Oscar Wilde the real reason he argued with Crowley."The juice... It was only one bite and the juice ran. He.. he grabbed my hand. The pear."





	[Podfic] A story about a pear by JMA

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A story about a pear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711696) by [JMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMA/pseuds/JMA). 

> With all my thanks to JMA for permission to read this series for you.

** **

art by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **Memorable Moments,** by Stefano Giardiniere from the album **Pictures from Dresden**, at [Jamendo.](https://www.jamendo.com/album/119385/pictures-from-dresden)

Listen or download here:  
** [A story about a pear: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kLIIKC3DBInVFtayQg2H_3Ywo1mbhiji)** (Google Drive)


End file.
